Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 025
！！ | romaji = Manjōme Basasu Shō!! | english = Chazz vs. Syrus!! | japanese translated = Manjome vs. Sho!! | alternate = | chapter number = 25 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "Syrus vs. Chazz!!", known as "Manjome vs. Sho!!" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-fifth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 3 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Alexis Rhodes, frustrated over her defeat but determined to become stronger, encounters Zane Truesdale in the hall as Bastion Misawa eavesdrops. She suggests that Zane is there to see his brother, Syrus and says that Syrus has grown stronger since coming to the academy. Syrus begins his Duel with Chazz Princeton, the last match of the quarterfinals. Syrus Summons "Strikeroid" in Attack Position and Sets a card, determined to win the tournament and stand before his brother as a great duelist. Chazz Summons "Spined Lindworm", who attacks and destroys "Strikeroid", with Syrus activating his face-down "Support Mission", moving "Stealthroid" from his Deck to his hand. He also activates "Strikeroid's" effect, paying 800 Life Points to put it back in his hand. Based on his own Duel with him, David Rabb considers Syrus a weak duelist, commenting that once you figure out what he has, he's easy to defeat. Syrus Summons "Stealthroid" in Defense Position and Sets two cards. Chazz Summons "Guivre" and activates "Dragons Unite", equipping it to "Guivre", who gains 400 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster he controls, giving it 2100 ATK. "Guivre" attacks and destroys "Stealthroid", but Syrus activates his face-down "Mechanic's Soul", sending "Turboroid" from his Deck to the Graveyard to prevent "Stealthroid's" destruction. "Guivre's" effect activates, Special Summoning a "Wyvern Token". Reggie MacKenzie senses a strange feeling coming from Chazz, and remembers David having had told her about a dragon spirit. Seeing Chazz's Dragon Deck, she wonders if he has the spirit. Syrus activates his face-down "Roid Reinforcements", sending one card in his hand to the Graveyard to add "Turboroid" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then plays "Escape" to return "Stealthroid" to his hand. Syrus claims he now has his three mightiest roids in his hand, and has Chazz beat. He sends all three from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Solidroid α" in Attack Position, whose effect activates, increasing its ATK points by that of "Spined Lindworm" until the End Phase, giving it 4500 ATK. "Solidroid" attacks and destroys "Lindworm", dealing Chazz 2600 damage. Chazz recalls he had not considered Syrus to be anything but a Slifer Red who would always be behind Jaden Yuki, but now realizes that since Syrus' own Duel with Jaden, he's changed. He comments that when one Duels Jaden, they change in one way or another. He accepts Syrus as another rival he needs to surpass, and begins his turn. Chazz Tributes the "Wyvern Token" and "Guivre" to Summon "Light and Darkness Dragon", confirming Reggie's suspicions and shocking David. "Light and Darkness Dragon" attacks and destroys "Solidroid". Featured Duel: Chazz Princeton vs. Syrus Truesdale Turn 1: Syrus Syrus Normal Summons "Strikeroid" (1600/400) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Chazz Chazz Normal Summons "Spined Lindworm" (1900/1200) in Attack Position. "Spined Lindworm" attacks and destroys "Strikeroid" (Syrus: 4000 → 3700). Syrus activates his face-down "Support Mission", adding "Stealthroid" from his Deck to his hand, and pays 800 Life Points to add "Strikeroid" back to his hand using its own effect (Syrus: 3700 → 2900). Turn 3: Syrus Syrus Normal Summons "Stealthroid" (400/2000) in Defense Position and Sets two cards. Turn 4: Chazz Chazz Normal Summons "Guivre" (1300/400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Dragons Unite" and equips it to "Guivre", increasing its ATK and DEF by 400 for each Dragon-Type monster he controls. There are currently two ("Guivre": 1300 → 2100/400 → 1200). "Guivre" attacks and destroys "Stealthroid". Syrus activates his face-down "Mechanic's Soul" to send "Turboroid" from his Deck to the Graveyard in order to return the destroyed "Stealthroid" to the field in Defense Position. The effect of "Guivre" activates, Special Summoning a "Wyvern Token" (???/???) to Chazz's side of the field. Turn 5: Syrus Syrus activates his face-down "Roid Reinforcements", sending any number of cards in his hand to the Graveyard to add a number of "Roid"-Type monsters from his Graveyard to his hand equal to the number of cards discarded. He discards one card to return "Turboroid" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then activates "Escape", returning the "Stealthroid" on his field to his hand. He sends "Turboroid", "Stealthroid" and "Strikeroid" from his hand to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Solidroid α (2600/1800) in Attack Position, whose effect activates, increasing its ATK by the ATK of Chazz's "Spined Lindworm", ("Solidroid α": 2600 → 4500/1800), until the End Phase. "Solidroid" attacks and destroys "Lindworm" (Chazz: 4000 → 1400). At Syrus' End Phase, The ATK of "Solidroid" returns to its original value ("Solidroid α": 4500 → 2600/1800). Turn 6: Chazz Chazz Tributes "Guivre" and the "Wyvern Token" to Tribute Summon "Light and Darkness Dragon" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. "Light and Darkness Dragon" attacks and destroys "Solidroid" (Syrus: 2900 → 2700). Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.